1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for coupling a corner strut with lateral struts by assembling them through coupling stands, and more particularly, to a device for coupling a corner strut with lateral struts by assembling coupling stands which have the lateral struts connected therewith by bolts together with the corner strut promptly and correctly by bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a device for coupling a corner strut with lateral struts by assembling them through coupling stands, and more particularly, to a device for coupling a corner strut with lateral struts. The said device is available for interior designs, desks, tables, various structures of aluminum material, display stands, showcases, and the like.
Most of conventional desks, tables, racks, display stands, and showcases having aluminum structures and the like are of a fixed type. Typically, metal products are fixed by welding or bolting connecting parts, and wood product are nailed or bolted. Other prior art is considerably convenient and ideal, but it requires a separate assembly having a square sleeve shape and therefore, different assemblies are separately needed according to the respective size, shape, pattern, etc. of struts, causing a high cost therefor which prevents the prior art from being widely available for various applications.